pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13 - Turning Over the Pagumon! Transcript
(The episode begins where we last left off the episode which is episode 12) Narrator: Last time! Our heroes' Pokemon and Digimon went to a strange place called the Koromon Village which is mistaken to be the Pagumon Village. As they battle some evil army Digimon the Goblinmon. All the Pagumon thank them for their rescue and save for this village and invited them to stay inside their building which is their home and with no Black Gears around anymore the new evil Digimon saga begins. (We cut to the Pagumon, all the Pokemon and Digimon inside the Pagumon's building as all the Pagumon showed all the Pokemon and Digimon around their home) Pagumon #1: This is where we Pagumon live! Pagumon #2: Please follow us as you please! Pagumon #3: As you can see we've been attacked by those evil Digimon before you Pokemon showed up and saved us all from the Goblinmon army. Pagumon #4: We only wanted to be good to you guys but we just can't. You and the Digidestined kids won't let us follow you. Meowth: Do they have lots of food for us Pokemon to chow down on? Pagumon #5: Of course we have. This is for your safe travels in the Digital World. DemiDevimon: Show us along the way Pagumon people! Pagumon: OK!! (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon. This time a theme song called I Wanna Be a Hero) The Digital World With a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead But it won't get the best of me There's so much to learn, Battles to be won I've advanced so far, But still there's always more to come (Take a step in and I'm on my way gonna start all over again) I wanna be a hero (Pokemon and Digimon) (I'm on my way) I wanna be a hero Give me just one chance And the future will decide If there's a hero buried deep inside I wanna be a hero POKEMON!!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is Episode 13) Agumon: (Off-Screen) "Episode 13 - Turning Over the Pagumon!" (We cut to all the Pokemon and Digimon who are giving by food to eat from the Pagumon while upstairs in their bedroom) Agumon: I have to admit. These ol' pals we call the Pagumon haven't changed one bit. Biyomon: Hope we say the same thing for Sora. Gabumon: Yeah, I wonder how Matt's doing while we're with the Pokemon. Tentomon: I miss Izzy already. Gomamon: I feel worried about Joe as his brother Jim told him that he could be a doctor. Palmon: Mimi wouldn't so sure about you Pagumon when you changed a bit. Patamon: You know I haven't seen you guys since I'd digivolved from Poyomon to Tokomon. Gatomon: How am I going explain you Pagumon to Kari? Pikachu: Pika. Pikachu. (Eats his apple) Charmander: Charmander char. (Eats his apple) Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. Squirtle. (Eats his apple) Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. (Eats his Cheri Berry) Butterfree: (Eats his apple) Yuuuum yum yuuum yuuuum yuuuum. Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaah. (Eats his apple with Peck) Clefairy: Clefairy fairy fairy clefairy. (Eats grape) Jigglypuff: Puff puff jiggly jigglypuff. (Eats Sittrus Berry) Psyduck: Psy-duck. Duck. (Eats his apple) Vulpix: Vul. Vul-pix. (Eats the grape) Venonat: Venonat. (Eats the Oran Berry) Horsea: Horsea sea sea. (Eats the Pecha Berry) Goldeen: (Drinks Water) Goldeen goldeen. Goldeen goldeen. Poliwag: (Drinks Lemonade) Poli-wag. Geodude: Geodude! (Eats his apple) Rattata: Tat tat tat Rattata! (Chomps on apples) Zubat: (Chomps on apples) Zubat! DemiVeemon: What is it? Poramon: Can we eat them all? I'm hungry. Minomon: Of course we eat em all. I'm sure Ken won't mind if I eat those. Upamon: The buffet is on me. (So, DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon and Minomon started to eat apple, grape, sandwiches, berries and mango) Delicious! This is the bestest food I've ever tasten! Gigimon: Gigimon will try some! (Eats the bread) Mmmm. Gummymon: Let me! (Eats the sandwiches) Viximon: I'll try! (Eats the chocolate) DemiDevimon: Boy these seven Digimon in training sure have their appetites! Gabumon: There's a problem! (DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon and Minomon are full from eating these kind of food but something is happening to them as they started to digivolve from the light and seven Digivices started to glow from the Pokemon who's holding them) Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? All the Pokemon: (With Oohs and Ahhs by saying their names) Digivice: It is time! (Digimon theme music began as the digivolution comes out of their Digivice as it spreads light sprinkling down toward the camera. Then we cut back to Pokemon and Digimon as four new Digivices called the Dee-Threes landed on Snubbull, Cubone, Raichu and Marill. Cut to DemiVeemon digivolving) DemiVeemon: DemiVeemon digivolve too... (Digivolves to Veemon) Veemon: Veemon!! (Cut to Upamon digivolving) Upamon: Upamon digivolve too... (Digivolves to Armadillomon) Armadillomon: Armadillomon!! (Cut to Poramon digivolving) Poramon: Poramon digivolve too... (Digivolves to Hawkmon) Hawkmon: Hawkmon!! (Cut to Minomon digivolving) Minomon: Minomon digivolve too... (Digivolves to Wormmon) Wormmon: Wormmon!! (Then we cut back to all the Pokemon and Digimon and the Pagumon as they saw all four new Digimon who already digivolved to their rookie forms) Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu! Veemon: (Jumps around) Yahoooooooo!!! Digivolved at last! Digivolved at last! Food helps us Digivolved! (Stops jumping around then to the Pokemon) My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon. Charmander: Char char. Hawkmon: Greetings. My name's Hawkmon. I'd be happy to join you by your side. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaah!! Swallow: Swallow swallow! Armadillomon: (Yawns) Boy that was some good eating back there. Hi. I'm Armadillomon and you and I are partners. Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Wormmon: (Looks at himself) Hmmm? Huh? What happened to me just now? All of a sudden I'd just Digivolved. All the Pagumon: (Cheered) Congratulations congratulations you four have digivolved! We couldn't have done it with all the food we've brought! Yaaaaaaay! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pikaaaaah. Veemon: So after all this time they were 8 Digimon now there's 12 of us and lots of fun looking Pokemon. Hawkmon: So Pokemon, won't you agree if we help out along side with you? Armadillomon: Say yes as long we can digivolve some more. Pikachu: Pi Pikaaaachu. Togepi: Toge-piiiiii. Charmander: Char char. Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur bulba. Bulbasaur. Bulba. Psyduck: Psyduck! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Poliwag: Poli. Chikorita: Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Quil quil cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Marill: Marill marill marill rill! Snubbull: Snubbull! Torchic: Torchic torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip! Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen! Munchlax: Munch-lax! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Butterfree: Yeeeeeee. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaah! Swallow: Swallow swallow! Raichu: Rai rai rai. Cubone: Cu-bone. Zubat: Zubat. Meowth: The twerps Pokemon said yes they would want to join your side now that there's 12 Rookie Digimon and three small Digimon in training some more. Agumon: I knew these Pokemon would say yes in the end. Biyomon: Hawkmon's got a digi-egg of love. Tentomon: Armadillomon has got a digi-egg of knowledge. Gabumon: As for Veemon. He's got the digi-egg of courage. Patamon: My armor digi-egg is hope. Gatomon: And mine is light. DemiDevimon: So other Digimon could armor digivolve too? That means five of those Digimon must join together. But who are they exactly? Pikachu: Pikaaaah. Pikaaaachu. Gomamon: If you'll excuse us Pagumon we must find the other Koromon. All the Pagumon: Let's go find the other Koromon! (All the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon and 3 small Digimon in training go out with the Pagumon by looking and searching for the Koromon high and low that is until some evil Digimon who was ultimate-champion level hides behind the mountain rocks) ???: Good idea for some Digidestined. I'll be keeping these Koromon in prison uh huh huh. (Hides behind the mountain rocks still. We cut to the Pokemon and 12 Rookie Digimon and 3 small Digimon along with the Pagumon continuing on looking and searching for the Koromon while in the waterfalls) Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pi. Corphish: Cor cor cor corphish. Lotad: Lotad tad tad. Lotad. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor-chic. Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Mudkip mud. Munchlax: Munchlax munch. Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt snorunt. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Bonsly: Bon bon bonsly! Swallow: Swallow! Swaaaallow! Veemon: Oh dear apologizes, Pokemon. We didn't even know you can speak in the Pokemon Language. Hawkmon: My my my. If only we knew what you guys are saying. Armadillomon: That why we always understand how Pokemon are very smart. Wormmon: Good. Just one question. What are Pokemon like? Patamon: Don't worry about it, Wormmon you, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon don't speak Pokemon. But me, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Agumon and Gatomon don't know how to speak Pokemon either. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Charmander: Char. Charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulba bulbasaur. Bulba. Chikorita: Chika chika chika chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Quil cynda cyndaquil cynda. Totodile: Toto-dile! Marill: Marill mari! Snubbull: Snubbull bull bull! Cubone: Cubone bone bone! Raichu: Rai-chu! Jigglypuff: Jiggly-puff! Oddish: Oddish odd! Venonat: Venonat! Elekid: Mi mi mi mi mi bi bi bi bi! Togepi: Toge toge! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Poliwag: Poli. Goldeen: Goldeen! Zubat: Zubat! Gabumon: What are they saying now? Meowth: They're saying we don't know where the Koromon are especially when they're behind the waterfalls behind the mountain rocks. But look over there! (He points to where all the Koromon were at, trapped inside the cage) Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Pika pika! Agumon: The Koromon! (The Pokemon and Digimon went toward the Koromon who are trapped inside the cage) Patamon: What happened to you guys? Koromon #1: That creep name Etemon has returned! DemiDevimon: Etemon? He has returned! Koromon #2: We were working at our own village but the Pagumon who are with you just wanted to be friends with us. Koromon #3: When all of a sudden Etemon's partner the Monocrillomon just show up and trapped us all here in the cage behind the waterfalls. Hawkmon: Who in the world is Etemon? Armadillomon: We never met the guy. But someday we will. Veemon: Yes. Just leave everything to us, Koromon. Wormmon: Oh no. Anything but him. Master Etemon! Koromon #4: And that's what happened. Koromon #5: He's nothing but bad news! DemiDevimon: Bring him on! I can't stand Etemon. Besides, He'll never find us all here! ???: (In Etemon's voice) That's what you think. (The Pokemon and Digimon turned around and saw Etemon behind the shadows as the scene fades to black. Scene fades to the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon and three small Digimon in training who saw somebody behind the shadows) Meowth: Who's that? Wobbuffet: Wobb-bba! Gatomon: Etemon! Etemon: (Emerges from the shadows by coming into the light) Ohhh yeaaaaah! Etemon's back for revenge baby! Pikachu: Pika! (Took out his Digivice and scans out Etemon) Digivice: "Etemon". The Monkey Digimon. It has sunglasses and a microphone in his hand while speaking into it from the stereo/mono. His level is the Ultimate-Champion level. His only attack is the Dark Network Crush. Etemon: Now where are the Digidestined? They should have returned for my vengence. Meowth: You looking at the new and improved Poke-Destined right here! Pikachu: Piiiikaaaah!! DemiDevimon: Yeah that's right! The Digidestined you seek is not here. Etemon: They're not here!?! Well that wasn't good. Uh-huh huh. I'll settle with you Pokemon later once I take over again! Let's go Monocrillomon! (Leaves along with Monocrillomon) Veemon: Etemon's got away. Wormmon: I don't like the looks of this! Hawkmon: We should take him on later! Right now... We should take the Koromon back to their village with the Pagumon! Armadillomon: Yes. Open the cage so that the Koromon will return in peace. (Corphish used Crabhammer by punching the lock and setting the Koromon free once again as they returned home to their village along with the Pagumon) Corphish: Cor cor Cor-phish! Pikachu: Pikaaa-chu! (Now we cut to the Pokemon, 12 Digimon and 3 small Digimon in training in the Koromon village along with the Pagumon living in peace with them the whole time) Koromon #1: Pokemon, I can't thank you enough for rescuing us out of that cage. It was worth a weight. Koromon #2: Yeah. Now the Pagumon and us Koromon are friends. Koromon #3: We wish you would stay and keep you company but we guess you must move on. Pikachu: (Happily) Piiikaaa-chu. Charmander: Char. Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saaaaur. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Goldeen: Goldeeeeen. Poliwag: Polllli. Vulpix: Vuuuul-pix. Geodude: Geodude! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaah! Jigglypuff: Jiggly-puff! Cubone: Cubone bone. Raichu: Raaaaaai. Oddish: Oddish odd. Rattata: Rattata! Zubat: (Screeches) Zubat. Veemon: They said "No problem. You stay out of trouble you hear?" Hawkmon: Shall we head on to the next adventures together with all of our Pokemon by our side? Armadillomon: Sure. Whenever there was trouble, we know what to do. Wormmon: Until then, Koromon and Pagumon. Patamon: See ya!! Gatomon: So long!! All the Pokemon: (Say their names as they said good-bye to Koromon and Pagumon except for Meowth) Meowth: Farewell Villagers. (Now all the Pokemon and Digimon left the Koromon Village and onto the next place where they can go to by passing through the opened gateway toward the arena which is very far away as the Narrator Speaks) Narrator: And so all the Pokemon and their friends the Digimon have left the Koromon Village. Now that four Digimon in Training have finally Digivolved to Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon, The other four new Digimon can armor Digivolve even Patamon and Gatomon as their journey to the Digital World continues. THE END Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts